Lion Eyes
by percyjacksonfan28
Summary: When a boy escapes London during WWII, he meets the Pevensies, which, of course, results in him going on an adventure. Rated T for potential battle scenes. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are not. P.M. me if you are willing to beta the story. Enjoy!


Hey y'all, I'm the author, I only own my O.C. (s), the rest belongs to the estate of C.S. Lewis, who died on the same day as John F. Kennedy and Aldous Huxley, one was a president, the other was a famous Christian, and the last was a famous Atheist. There's a book about what would happen if they met in limbo. It's called Between Heaven and Hell: A Dialog somewhere Beyond Death with John F. Kennedy, C.s. Lewis, and Aldous Huxley. Read it if that type of stuff interests you. Anyway on to the story that's been done a million times before. Narnia, with an extra kid or two thrown in. Note to self: delete rambling if that happens. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and descriptions are taken from the 2005 movie.

This is the tale of one Joseph Kramer, but he shall be referred to as Joe. Joe had to stay at his Uncle Digory's because of the Bombings in London. He had golden eyes and golden hair. He was a very tall boy, for he was only eleven, but he was already nearing six feet tall, he got picked on quite a bit for it. As you can imagine, nobody likes being an outcast, this gave with a rather somber disposition at times.

He had just boarded the train and found that the only compartment with room was occupied by four children. The youngest of them appeared to be about a year younger than him; she had lovely brown hair and green eyes and was of a fairly average height, and she always seemed to be smiling. The next was about a year older than Joe, with black hair, a nasty sneer, and brown eyes. The oldest girl was about three years older than Joe with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a dimple in her chin. The eldest child was about 5 year older than Joe, and had blue eyes, normal length blonde hair, and was rather tall. "Hello," Joe greeted, "I'm Joe."

The youngest was the first to respond, "Hi, I'm Lucy!" She chirped, "Are you an evacuee too?" she frowned at the last bit. "I'm ten! How old are you?" She added.

"I'm eleven, though my height makes it appear otherwise." Joe responded, "And I suppose these three are your siblings? What are your names and ages if you're willing?"

"My name is Edmund," The boy stated in an annoyed voice, "I'm twelve and you're a freak!" Edmund's older sister looked absolutely horrified at her brother's speech. "EDMUND!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry about him, he normally is much more pleasant, he started acting up when our father left for the war. I'm Susan, I'm fourteen." She stretched out her hand. Joe took it.

The oldest finally spoke, "I'm Peter, I'm sixteen, and I hope this war is over soon."

"Don't we all," was Joe's reply. "My stop is the last one; I'm going to stay with my Uncle Digory, though most know him as Professor Kirke. He isn't really my uncle, but he is a good friend of my mother, they lived next door to each other as children."

"We're going there too! Oh this is delightful!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Lucy will finally have someone her own age to play with! She'll finally leave me alone!" Edmund rudely exclaimed. "EDMUND!" shouted Susan, "It is nice that she'll have someone her age to play with though. I hope you two will get along."

"I'm certain we will be great friends!" replied Lucy, "Oh, look! Train is stopping!"

(Joe POV)

A man entered the car and bellowed "ALL GOING TO PROFESSOR KIRKE'S, MADAME DULANE'S, OR MISTER JEFFERSON'S GET OFF HERE!"

I grabbed my bag and helped Lucy with hers, Mrs. Macready sure won't be happy to see me, she's convinced I ruin the peaceful atmosphere of Uncle Digory's home, then again, with all the tricks I've pulled on her, including setting a wind up mouse in the kitchen's once, she's probably right. Uncle Digory always enjoys spending time with me though."You're going to love it here; my Uncle is one of the nicest people ever. Just stay out of Mrs. Macready's way, she's pretty strict. She was nicer once, but after the soup bug incident she got a little mean."

"The soup bug incident?" Susan raised her eyebrow at that.

"I volunteered to bring Mrs. Macready's meal to her quarters when she was feeling sick, and I put a fake spider in her soup as a prank, she was fine when she realized it was made of candy, but she's always been a little wary of children since then."

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Lucy between giggles.

"I never do anything that will actually cause a problem though; Uncle Digory actually helps with the more elaborate tricks."

We reached the platform, nobody was there. "I thought the Professor Knew we were coming?" Susan said.

"Of course he did, Mrs. Macready will be here soon, I'm sure of it."

As if on cue Mrs. Macready rolled up driving a horse and buggy, she glared at me, but if I wasn't mistaken there was a slight smirk there too. "Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"I'm afraid so. AND YOU!" She pointed at me, "You best not be causing trouble now, you understand."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied a bit nervous, Mrs. Macready can be scary when she's angry.

The ride was fairly silent, me not saying anything so that I won't anger Mrs. Macready, and the Pevensies being too uncomfortable to speak. We eventually arrived to my uncle's home. It was a large mansion, built in the Victorian era. It was made of wood and had many rooms; he only recently bought this mansion, having inherited a large fortune upon his father's passing, so I hadn't had the chance to explore. There were mountains on one side of the mansion, and beautiful woods with trees of all kinds. "My uncle only recently bought this mansion so it'll be as new to you as it is to me. I can't wait to explore, I bet it's as lovely on the inside as it is out." I said, finally breaking the silence.

"I heard it was supposed to rain tomorrow so it'll be the perfect day to explore." Replied Peter.

Mrs. Macready stopped the horse and we all climbed out. As we walked to the front, I noticed that Lucy was absolutely petrified. "Lucy, my uncle is nice, don't worry there is nothing to be afraid of." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Lucy you have everything to be afraid of, from the looks of it, this house is haunted!" Edmund teased.

"R-really?" Lucy asked, still terrified.

"Absolutely not, what balderdash! There is no such thing as ghosts." I replied. "Why are you so rotten to Lucy? You're nothing but a bully!" I took Lucy's hand and began to storm towards the door.

"Peter, Susan, say something!" Edmund whined.

"Sorry Ed, Joe's right. You have been nothing but rotten to everyone since Dad left, especially Lucy!" Peter responded.

End chapter


End file.
